twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Test Page
Short Bio Ituha was born on the west coast of Canada. His father a Native American of Sioux descent was an anthropologist who had come up from the States to teach at a Vancouver university as well as study some of the local First Nations peoples. He had found more than he had imagined and would end up falling in love with and marrying a beautiful Haida woman. Years later the tragic death of Ituha's mother would lead his father back to middle America where he would become immersed in the traditional ways of the Sioux; blending his Haida heritage with the blood of his father's people. The young man would grow and follow his father's example, pursuing a degree in Environmental Studies, then the Shift came, and tragedy would yet befall him again by taking away his father. It was an unbearable loss, one that drove Ituha north, back to his Haida roots, back to a lost world that had been brought back by the power of the Galactic Shift. Ituha, like many others, had changed. He had become a Shaman, a man able to wield the legendary magic of his forefathers, and so he stayed among those who had returned to the old ways. For a time he practiced and honed his skills, then set out to return to the cities and explore what was left of the modern world. In no time, he had become a guide for those wishing to traverse the Canadian Wilderness and one of his first clients would be a Doctor by the name of Atticus Gale. Ituha would lead him far into northern B.C. where the first signs of the new species of undead horrors that would become known as 'Ghouls' would be found and documented. Abilities Totem Summoning Ituha is able to summon the abilities of animal totems when their strength and cunning is required. Only one animal can be summoned at a time, and when they enter his body allow the Shaman to perform what ever it is these creatures are known for. For example, with the power of the eagle he has great sight and can actually fly, and from the great bear inherits great strength and a powerful sense of smell. Ghost Sight The Shaman must enter a meditative state through chant and can then see into the spirit realm. Animal Communion An item representing the specific creature the shaman wishes to 'commune' with is required, then a meditative trance must be achieved through chant. The Shaman can then, see, hear and smell whatever the creature they are communing with experiences. This does not allow control, only the ability to travel with the animal. This ability also allows the Shaman to calm any creature of nature that is not overly hostile or controlled in some way. Ancestral Communion This is a long and methodical ritual that allows the Shaman to speak with their ancestors and draw from their wisdom or ask questions that only the dead can know. Such magic has a price, and Shamans only utilize this power when absolutely necessary. Protective Chant A protective circle must be drawn and then as the Shaman chants within the center of it, a spiritual barrier is created keeping away all malicious Veil Crossers and Demons. Spirit Binding This a ritual that allows the shaman to draw a malevolent spirit from a person. Healing Along with the proper concoction of herbs, the Shaman is able to prepare a healing ritual that can help a person ward disease, recover from life threatening wounds and heal faster.